


A Different Meeting 4

by Caliadragon



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, Angst, Drama, First Times, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Senslash Fun, crossovers, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair dreams of his and Jim's bonding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Meeting 4

## A Different Meeting 4

#### by CaliaDragon

Author's website: <http://www.brain-insane.com/beyond>  
Not mine, not even the idea is originally mine.  
Author's website: http://brain-insane.com/beyond  
The character of the Sentinel and the Magnificent Seven  
and any others that are known do not belong to me, not even the idea  
for this fic is completely my own. Any unknown or previously  
unwritten characters are mine and may or may not suffer because of  
it. :)  
First I just want to say thank you to all of the TS  
writers that I have read and enjoyed. This idea came to me from  
reading hours upon hours of enjoyable sentinel fic. I have found  
myself addicted to the universes were Sentinel's and Guides are well  
known. Normally I only read slash, but there are so many talented  
writers in this fandom that I found myself reading Gen as well.  
Thank you to everyone on TSstoryfinders for locating so many  
enjoyable stories for me to read.  
_____________________________________  
I would also like to thank the many authors of The Magnificent Seven  
and for the creator of the ATF universe, I may not write it  
completly as many may know it, but I hope to do it proud.  
______________________________________  
In this universe being gay is as excepted as being heterosexual.  
Also you should know that Alex Barnes and Lee Brackett are both  
Sentinels and good guys in this.  
I'm also a slow writer so I have no idea how long this will take me  
to finish. It is unbeta'd as well. I did run it through a  
spellchecker first though.  
This is a Crossover with Hunter and Magnificent Seven ATF Universe.  
This story is a sequel to: A Different Meeting 3

* * *

Dreams in Technicolor imagery haunted his mind and teased at the edge of his unconscious mind. He slept on unaware of the weeping and angry men and women that visited him each hour for so few minutes. He had no idea of the self blame of many of them. He had no idea of the anger directed at the men that had caused his condition. All he knew was that a part of him was crying true tears, that he could feel the pain of some else, someone who meant something to him. 

Among the dreams were images of a beautiful man and the love they shared. Of a bond that formed and the joy that it brought. He dreamed of the first night they were together, awkward laughter that bled into fevered moans of pleasure. These were the dreams that he focused on. 

_*Dreamscape*_ 

_The two men walked into the apartment an awkward smile on both of their faces. They both looked away from the other bashfully. Blair took a moment to look around the loft that Jim, his sentinel, had brought him to, their home. It was Spartan and looked unlived in. Something that Blair was used to seeing in unbonded Sentinels. He turned his attention back to the man standing in front of him, an unsure on his rugged face._

_Blair smiled at him again, stepping forward until his chest rested against the older man's. "I like it," Blair said easily._

_Jim smiled, pleased and relieved by Blair's words. His ex-wife had hated the loft and everything it represented. He had been afraid that he would lose his home again do to his mates distaste. Jim reached out, unable to stop himself, and gently cupped Blair's face in one large hand, "I never expected this to happen," he said in a voice made rough with emotion. "I had hoped you could find me someone, but I never expected it to be you."_

_Blair laughed softly, "I felt you the minute I got into the elevator. I kept seeing the jaguar. My teacher Incacha told me I would know my Sentinel by the jaguar that called to me, but was not my heart sisters. When I stepped into your arms at the station I knew I was home."_

_"Incacha? A Shaman?" Jim asked stunned._

_"Yes, with the Chopec, I had a vision that led me the Temple of the Sentinel's. Incacha met me there and he told me that we would meet. He helped me to learn the way of the Shaman and my place in destiny. He told me not to give up hope that I would find you when the circle was complete. It is one of the reasons that I accepted the private grant with the stipulation that I personally oversee the forming of the clinic." Blair told him honestly._

_Jim shook his head in wonder, later Blair would be told about why Jim looked so awed and amused at the same time. At the moment he was distracted by the sudden needs of the bond and the urge to kiss his Sentinel. Blair moaned softly and reached up, pulling Jim down to him so that they could kiss._

_Jim gladly allowed himself to be pulled near, he tightened his hold on the smaller man, kissing him deeply. Hot, hard kisses were exchanged until the need to breath overcame them. When Jim straightened away he was struck by the passion and need in his Guide's eyes. Blair's scent overwhelmed Jim and he began to undress the younger man, not thinking of anything but the need to feel his guide's naked body against his own._

_Blair's need became just as intense and in moments they were both naked and sinking to the floor. Blair arched his back, and wrapped his legs around Jim's waist, crying out in pleasure as their cocks brushed against one another. He captured Jim's mouth in a heated kiss and rocked against his Sentinel._

_Jim growled and rolled, blanketing himself with Blair's body, smirking at the startled look on his young lovers face. Blair laughed breathlessly and kissed Jim again, pushing down to meet Jim's upward thrusts. "I want you in me," Blair said huskily. He then reached past Jim and fished into his coat pocket, drawing out a small packet of lube._

_Jim raised an eyebrow, grinning when Blair blushed. "I usually carry it for my new Sentinel pairings. You'd be surprised how often I give out lube." Jim burst into laughter at the sheepish confession. He kissed Blair again and proceeded to put the lube to good use. Their first time was fast and needy, each fulfilling the needs of the bond. The second time that they made love it was slow and gentle. Blair could not remember another lover who had ever taken such care to give him pleasure or one who had given him so much._

_*End of Dreamscape*_ 

Blair moaned in pain his body jerking, and then causing more pain. A hand captured his gently and he shivered in pain, forcing his eyes open. "Easy, don't move Blair. The nurse is going to get you something for pain." The voice said gently. Blair was confused, but did as the voice ordered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person in pained confusion. 

"Jim?" he slurred through his swollen jaw. Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the explosion. 

"Easy Chief, it's going to be okay. You'll see. It's going to be okay." Jim told him. Blair believed him, he gripped Jim's hand weakly and let himself slide back into oblivion. 

* * *

End A Different Meeting 4 by CaliaDragon: caliadragon@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
